Web of Lies and Deceit
by NMHudsonSmith
Summary: Set 10 years in the future, 6 friends are living entagled lives in New York City. No one is with the person they are were meant to be with but for the most part they're all happy and living thier lives. Until their web of lies start to unravel. Finchel is the main couple but other characters are focused on too. Some swearing because of Santana and Puck.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** An old junior high game I used to play has decided who my beginning couples will be and I will decide how they get to where I want them. This story is centered around Finchel, but will include Quinn, Sam, Puck, and Santana. It is a future story but this first chapter is set in High School, everything on the show happened up until the Comeback episode then it's completely AU. This is kind of a prelude to the story to see how these people got to be where they are. I own nothing! I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!

* * *

Rachel felt her heartbreak as Sam finished singing his version of the Justin Beiber song to Quinn and the blonde quietly led him from the room with a sad face. Rachel knew what Quinn was going to do, they all did. Sam had taken the fact that Finn and Quinn had kissed quite well forgiving her immediately saying it was just a kiss and she was just confused with her residual feelings for the Quarterback. But Rachel knew better, if Quinn felt anything like Finn did the former power couple was on their way to reconciliation and strangely Rachel really didn't have any feelings about it, she was numb. She just hoped Sam wouldn't take it too hard.

Mr. Shu excused them and they all filed out, Finn was first no making eye contact with anyone. They were all mad at him for what he'd done to Sam. Quinn rushed by the group with tears in her eyes and Rachel quickly looked to Sam who looked like his puppy had been killed. Rachel felt a sort of kinship to the boy, they'd both fallen for Quinn and Finn and been trampled on in their pursuit of each other.

She placed a comforting hand on his bicep which was almost as big as Puck's, "Hey, how are you holding up?"

Sam's heartbroken eyes turned to hers and she wanted to cry for him, "I don't understand why? I was good to her, I never pushed her for anything she didn't want, I was never mean to her. I really want to punch Hudson right now!"

Rachel smiled sympathetically, "I don't condone violence but I get where you're coming from. I'm not sure why Quinn makes the choices she does. I guess once a cheater, always a cheater"

Sam nodded as she looked at her, like really looked at her. She really was pretty, not in the obvious smack you in the face way Quinn was, but when she smiled her whole face lit up and her eyes were a soft welcoming brown. Not to mention she was super talented and had the most beautiful voice.

"Hey do you think you could help me with another song? We can dedicate it to Finn and Quinn" Rachel smiled she loved performing with people and she especially loved seeing how her voice mixed with others, "Sure".

The next day before Mr. Shu could start his lesson Sam's hand shot up, "Mr. Shu Rachel and I have prepared a piece we'd like to share with the group" Mr. Shu was shocked, everyone was, but Finn and Quinn were the most shocked. Rachel and Sam made their way to the front as their song began.

**Rachel:** Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all

But you never give

**Sam:** Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

**Rachel:** Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did

**Sam:** To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

**Sam and Rachel:** I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no

**Sam:** Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

**Rachel:** Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

**Sam and Rachel:** I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

**Rachel:** If my body was on fire  
You would watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
Cause you never ever ever did, baby

**Sam:** But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

**Rachel**: I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same

**Rachel and Sam:** No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no

Once the song was finished everyone went crazy, they loved Sam and Rachel's chemistry and passion. Sam hugged Rachel as Quinn and Finn fumed. After practice Quinn corned Sam, "Really? You're friends with Rachel now?"

Sam nodded, "What can I say we bonded over our lying, cheating partners"

Quinn couldn't think straight, "I still love you Sam! I'm just confused about my feelings for Finn. I thought you understood that?"

Sam shrugged, "I'm going to make it easy for you, I don't want anything to do with you anymore. So you are free to be with Finn or whoever else you want. I'm done, I deserve better than you"

He turned to walk away when Quinn shouted, "Like Rachel?!"

Sam turned to face her and smiled, "Maybe… who knows what the future has holds"

Meanwhile, Finn stood over Rachel as she collected her things from the choir room, "So was this another attempt to make me jealous? Are you going to sing with every guy in Glee until I see the error of my ways and come back to you?"

Rachel sighed, "Actually Sam asked me to sing with him and I could care less if you were jealous I meant it the other day in the nurse's office… I'm moving on"

"Well good cause I wasn't jealous and I'm moving on with Quinn so get used to it" Rachel laughed, "You two deserve each other" Finn looked at her confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rachel whirled around to confront him, "It means you're both lying, cheating hypocrites and it won't be long before you're cheating on each other again. So by deserving one another I hope you're miserable together. Just try not to ruin anyone else's lives in your wake"

With that she stormed out and met a grinning Sam in front of the school, "Ready to go?"

Rachel nodded and took his offered hand as they ran to his truck while Quinn and Finn watched with a mix of jealousy, anger and regret before Quinn grabbed his hand and dragged him to his truck.

* * *

**SONG CREDIT:** "Grenade" Bruno Mars


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This takes place 10 years from the prelude. This is just a little more backstory about where everybody is at now. Again I own nothing and have no beta!

* * *

Rachel sighed as she gave up trying to dress her youngest daughter, "Abigail Maria! Ugh… you know what fine! Go naked for all I care!" Her daughter smiled up in victory at her as she pranced out of her room in only her underwear and tank top. Sam chuckled from the doorway, "I swear she's just like you always taking her clothes off!"

Sam laughed harder, "Yeah well she gets her stubbornness from you and besides you like when I take my clothes off" Rachel rolled her eyes as he pulled her body into his and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Can you please get Abby dressed I have to drop Lexi off at school in less than an hour and haven't even gotten breakfast done" Sam nodded as he went to fetch his bull headed daughter, who at 3 years old was already going to give him and Rachel heart attacks. Rachel smiled at her oldest daughter, Lexi who was dressed and ready for school and was just waiting for breakfast.

Rachel pulled up in front of the school and removed the girls from the backseat so they could go inside, "Hi Aunt Quinn!" Lexi waved as she hugged her Aunt who was also her teacher, "Good morning Lexi" Quinn looked at Rachel and laughed, "Having a rough morning?" Rachel groaned, "I can't wait for Abby to grow out of this 'fight me on everything' phase"

Quinn smiled, "Good luck with that she's too much like you" Rachel laughed before bending down to kiss her daughter, "I have a show tonight so…"

Lexi rolled her eyes "I know mom I'm going home with Aunt Santana and Belle until daddy gets out of work. We do this every Friday mom" Rachel smiled and gave her one last hug before leaving. Rachel spent the rest of her morning with Abby at the park and having lunch before packing her bag and taking her to the gym Sam co-owned with Finn and Puck.

Since all the guys had kids they offered daycare services, not to mention their office was like one big playroom for the kids. Rachel smiled when she entered the office but it quickly fell when she saw only Finn, "Hey where's Sam?" Finn smiled brightly as Abby shot passed her mother and into Finn's arms, "Uncle Finn!"

"Hi Abby… Sam went to a late lunch meeting with a new supplement representative; he should be back in an hour. I told him I'd watch Abby until then" Rachel smiled in gratitude, "Oh ok, thank you!" Finn shrugged, "S'no problem, enjoy your show tonight. Break a leg" Rachel paused slightly as a vivid memory passed her mind, "Oh… um thanks" She never admitted it but she still harbored feelings for her ex, even though she was very happily married, sometimes she couldn't help wondering 'what if?'.

Finn watched as her steps faltered after he said 'break a leg' and he knew why because as soon as the words left his mouth he was bombarded with memories. He knew he shouldn't but he still had very strong feelings for Rachel. After their break up junior year he truly believed they'd get back together but then he got with Quinn, and Rachel turned to Sam both bonding over losing Finn and Quinn so Finn stayed with Quinn waiting for Rachel and Sam to break up, of course Sam was a lot smarter than Finn and held onto Rachel, even forgiving her for kissing Finn at Nationals.

He and Quinn almost broke up over it but she wanted prom queen so bad she looked past his infidelity claiming that now it was out of his system. But they weren't going away and Finn patiently waited for the right time to break up with Quinn and tell Rachel his true feelings. Then senior prom happened, Sam gave Rachel a promise ring and Finn got drunk leading to him sleeping with Quinn to forget his problems. From there his life just tumbled down hill because the day before graduation Quinn dropped the bomb on him that she was pregnant and it actually was his child this time.

So Finn decided to stay with Quinn, they got married straight out of high school. While Rachel, Sam, Puck, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine all moved to New York together; Quinn and Finn stayed in Lima and finished college while his mom took care of Brooke. Then they moved to New York where Quinn quickly got a teaching job and he opened the gym with Puck and Sam.

Finn was miserable at first having to see Rachel and Sam living out what should have been his and Rachel's happily ever after. But over time he accepted the fact he wasn't going leave Quinn, and Rachel loved Sam, so he focused on the gym and his daughter and soon realized being friends was great. After that time flew by Quinn got pregnant with Brody, Rachel and Sam got married then had Lexi, Puck and Santana accidentally got pregnant with Isabelle, Rachel got pregnant with Abby and finally Quinn had Bayley. They'd all stayed friends and Finn adored his kids, life was great. But Finn couldn't help loving Rachel from afar.

Meanwhile, as Rachel drove to the theater and even while she got her hair and make-up done she thought of her past and Finn. If you had asked her 10 years ago what her life was going to be like now she would have told you how it's exactly like it is, except one big difference Finn Hudson. Rachel was convinced she and Finn were going to be together forever but then she blew it and now she had Sam and she was very happy with him.

She remembered how at first they had gone out to make Quinn and Finn jealous, but after a few dates the two exes were a distant thought as they talked, Sam made Rachel laugh and when he kissed her everything faded away. Soon Rachel stopped thinking about Finn when she was with Sam, then she only thought of him a few times a day, she stopped staring at him all the time, soon the pain of seeing him with Quinn went away and before long the only time Finn Hudson passed her thoughts was when he was mentioned or in her sights.

She truly loved Sam and loved her life with him. But she'd be lying if she said that a small part of her heart didn't belong to Finn. He was her first love after all and on her worst days when rehearsal was insufferable, when the girls are screaming at the top of their lungs and when he and Sam are at each other's throats Rachel does let herself imagine what life would have been like if her and Finn had 'gone the distance'.

Then at the end of every day when she and Sam are tucked in their bed watching TV, their beautiful sleeping daughters between them Rachel realizes this was her destiny, this is how it's supposed to be. Nobody thought things would ever change… how wrong they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I own nothing and have no beta to fix my mistakes.

Abby passed out on the couch quickly after Rachel dropped her off and Finn stared at the little girl smiling at how much she looked like Rachel, she apparently only inherited Sam's nose, much to Rachel's relief. Staring at Rachel's replica always made Finn think about what his and Rachel's kids would have looked like.

No one knew it but he and Quinn were far from happy, they hadn't had sex since Bayley was conceived, and even that had been a drunken mistake where he had pictured Rachel and she screamed "Puck" at the end. Since that night he moved out of their bedroom and took up residence in the guest room. Which was one of the reasons why they never had people over; they didn't want to explain their living arrangements and let everyone know how miserable they were. He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by Sam's arrival and the two started to discuss business.

* * *

Santana left the studio and headed straight to the school to get her daughter Isabelle and Rachel's daughter Lexi. Santana loved her life she was a main character on one of the most popular soap operas, she had a beautiful daughter she loved more than life its self and she was head over heels in love with her girlfriend Alyssa. It had taken her years to get over Brittany once she admitted she loved Artie was going to California with him, but she was finally able to move on.

She and Puck came out to New York together as roommates with Sam and Rachel. They still occasionally had sex on a slow Saturday night when neither had dates because she was still like a lizard and he was still a sex shark but that was all until one stupid mistake led to Isabelle coming along. Now they took joy in co-parenting the strong willed and sometimes badass child. They were best friends and she'd even became best friends with Rachel after living together and going through their first pregnancies together.

She was civil with Quinn but only because Puck and Rachel made her be but she knew the blonde hated her as much as she hated Quinn. She knew Quinn still harbored feelings for Puck simply from the way she about lost it when they announced Santana's pregnancy like Quinn was the only one allowed to have Puck's child. Plus she was pretty certain that Quinn and Puck were fooling around behind Finn's back though he never said anything and she had no proof other than her fucking awesome gut feelings that were always right.

As Santana entered the building she immediately heard, "Mama!" and was attacked by her daughter, "Hi Belle baby, did you have a good day?" Belle nodded excitedly as Santana approached Quinn and Lexi, "Fabray" Quinn rolled her eyes, "Its Hudson, it's been Hudson for 9 years and you know it so stop" Santana rolled her eyes this time before smiling at Lexi, "Hey sweetie ready to go home?"

Lexi nodded and grabbed her hand, "Bye Aunt Quinn, see you later" Santana looked to Quinn, "You coming to Samchel's tonight?" Quinn nodded; "I just have to get Bayley and Brody from the sitters" Santana nodded then left.

She entered Sam and Rachel's house and smiled when Abby ran up and locked her arms around her legs, "Hi Aunt Tana"

"Hey squirt, where are the guys?" Abby pointed to the kitchen as she followed Lexi and Belle to the bedroom, "Hey guys whatcha doin?" Puck, Finn, and Sam glared at each other before Puck explained, "Well I want pizza, Sammy here wanted Chinese and Finn wants Mexican and none of us are willing to budge"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Really guys? How old are you? We live in New York where you can get carry out from anywhere at anytime, why don't you all just get what you want you dumbasses" The three adult men looked at one another in surprise before agreeing, Santana laughed at their stupidity. "So is Alyssa coming over tonight?"

Santana shook her head, "No she's been in meetings all day and again tomorrow" She heard Quinn enter the house with her two youngest. They all ordered what they wanted and discussed their days while the kids played and waited for Rachel to get home.

* * *

Rachel had just finished another amazing show and was in her dressing room removing green make up from her face when a knock interrupted her routine. Not knowing who it could be she opened the door only a little, "Hello?" Rachel froze when she saw Shelby Cochran, her birth mother, standing there with a blonde haired blue eyes little girl. "Um… hi Rachel I didn't mean to interrupt but Beth loved the show so much she had to meet you"

Rachel was speechless as she mutely nodded her head, "How'd you get back here?" Shelby looked down in embarrassment, "I told them I was your mother, I guess from our looks it wasn't hard for them to believe" Rachel felt the anger seep in, "How nice of you to only use that word when there's something in it for you" Shelby tensed up, "Rachel please not here in front of Beth"

Rachel turned her attention to the young girl again and smiled she looked a lot like her mother, but Rachel could see parts of her father there too. "Hi Beth did you like the show?" Beth nodded, "It was amazing! You are a great singer and you're really pretty too" Rachel smiled as she hugged the girl, "Thank you, you are really pretty too, why don't I sign you're playbill and we can take a picture?" Beth jumped up and down excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Rachel and smiled for the camera. Rachel had Shelby take one with her phone before telling them good bye.

That night she entered her home to hear a lot of laughter and shouting which wasn't unusual for a Friday night. Sam, Puck, and Finn were playing video games in the living room, some things never change. Quinn and Santana were at the dining table chatting and the kids were holed up in the girls' rooms, "Hello everyone!" she greeted.

"Hey Rach!" they all shouted she quickly kissed Sam's cheek careful not to interrupt his game. She quickly caught Finn's watchful eye and smiled softly before joining Quinn and Santana. Soon the guys joined as they drank beer and daiquiris, "So you guys are not going to believe who came to my dressing room today"

Sam suddenly got a scowl, "It better not have been that touchy feely costar of yours. I'm pretty sure I set him straight already" Rachel put a reassuring hand on his bicep, "No it was Shelby… with Beth"

Quinn and Puck's heads shot up as Sam put his arm around her, "Are you okay?" Rachel nodded, "Yeah Beth loved the show so Shelby brought her back to meet me" Quinn cleared her throat, "How'd she look?" Rachel smiled, "Beautiful just like her mother, I have a picture if you want to see"

Quinn looked to Puck in uncertainty before he nodded his head, "Okay" Rachel showed everyone the picture on her phone and Quinn gasped, "Oh my god! She's so big!"

"She's beautiful" Puck smiled. "She looks just like her sisters" Finn commented. Quinn and Puck shared a look of longing towards one another before asking, "Can you send that to us?" Rachel nodded before doing so. A silence fell upon the room, and soon after that everyone headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

That night as Santana laid in bed thinking about the day's events she heard movement from Puck's room. As she peeked into the hallway she was surprised to see Puck standing in the doorway with Quinn, "What are you doing here? You know the rules if Santana found out she'd eat us alive"

Quinn's voice was shaking from crying, "I know and I'm sorry for coming, but I can't stop thinking about her" Puck sighed, "I know I can't either but she's happy and healthy and that's all we've ever wanted right?" Quinn nodded, "I'm so sick of lying to everyone espcially Finn" Puck sighed again a little louder, "Quinn I'm not going over this again, you made your decision a long time ago when you got pregnant by Finn and married him"

Quinn began crying again, "It was a mistake! I thought he was what I wanted, I was scared of my feelings for you, you already know this!" Puck didn't look amused, "And after that? What about when you finally admitted you loved me and we conceived Bayley why didn't you just admit to Finn you loved me and that she was mine? Why'd you sleep with him so you could pass off Bayley as his?"

Santana had to clasp a hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp. "There is too much at stake by that point! My marriage, my kids, your daughter, your business, all our friendships! The damage we could cause would be devastating!" Puck pulled Quinn into his arms, "I know, I'm sorry, I just hate how he can have everything I love and there's nothing I can do about it"

Quinn clung to him as she made him look at her, "You know he doesn't have me right? We haven't had sex since before Bayley. We don't even share a bedroom anymore. My body and heart belong to you I just can't break up my family right now" Puck nodded in understanding, things with Santana were so calm and easy they were great parents to Isabelle and best friends. Being with Quinn would ruin that for sure, "Why don't' you stay, San won't be up for a few more hours you can slip out before she gets up for work" Quinn nodded as Puck led her to his bedroom.

Santana quickly and quietly slipped into her room as mind went over everything she'd just learned. Not only were Puck and Quinn having an affair but it had been going on for so long Bayley may not be Finn's and Quinn and Finn's marriage has been dwindled to a mere co-parent ship. Santana didn't know what to do with this information but she knew one thing was certain Princess Quinn was coming down from her high horse. Santana fell asleep as she dreamed of all the ways she could ruin Quinn's life.

* * *

With a plan formed and ready to be executed Santana got her daughter ready to go to Sam and Rachel's house for their weekly Sunday BBQ, "Mommy I hate wearing dresses they make me look like a pansy" Santana rolled her eyes at the new word Belle had picked up from her dad, "I know but you look so pretty in them, just please wear it for me today"

Isabelle gave in and allowed her mother to finish dressing her and curl her hair. Puck smiled at his beautiful daughter from the doorway, "Oh no I better lock you in your room now before all those nasty boys come calling" Isabelle giggled as Santana rolled her eyes, "Please daddy I could kick every one of those boys asses"

Puck laughed as Santana shot him a glare, "Belle, honey, do we need to have another talk about swearing AND fighting?" Isabelle quickly looked away, "No mama I'll be good" Santana smiled and kissed her cheek, "Good now go get your shoes on" Once their daughter was out of earshot Puck spoke, "Why are you so hard on her? She's half you and half me which means she's 100% badass. You fought all the time in school and cussed like a sailor, now you're telling her to stop being who she is?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Her life is different than ours was, she doesn't need to fight and I don't want her having to go through what I did in school" Puck pulled her into a hug, "Trust me we would never make her go through the hell you did" Santana smiled slightly as she was comforted by her best friend, even if he was a loyal less cheating dog. He was still the best friend she had ever had and he was the father of her daughter, "Come on we're going to be late" Santana quickly thought of her plan and started having second thoughts until she remembered her goal… destroy Quinn Fabray Hudson's life.

* * *

As Puck predicted they were the last ones to arrive, Isabelle ran to play with the other kids as Santana joined Rachel in the kitchen and Puck went to join the guys around the grill. A little while later Santana and Rachel brought the side dishes out while the guys set the steaks and veggie burgers on the table and everyone ate. Once dinner was over and everyone was relaxing on the patio, Santana put her plan in motion.

"You know I've just realized how much Bayley doesn't look a whole lot like Quinn unlike Brooke" Quinn fidgeted a little, "That's because she takes after Finn and Brody" Puck's gaze quickly moved to the table but Santana could see his fists clench and his jaw tick, so did Rachel. Santana smirked and continued, "No she really doesn't… she looks a lot like that picture of Beth Rachel showed us the other night"

That caught Finn's attention as well as Sam's, "What are you implying Santana? Are you saying my daughter looks like Puck?" Santana shrugged, "I'm just stating my opinion" The color drained from Quinn's face as Finn took a good look at the baby in her arms and back to Puck before turning to Rachel, "Can I see that picture again?" Rachel nodded silently as she handed her phone over.

Finn looked at Beth's face again as Quinn tried to cover, "Finn this is ridiculous, why are you letting her get to you? Bayley is yours you remember the night she was conceived" Puck continued to simmer as Rachel watched with curiosity. She wasn't going to lie, now that it had been brought to her attention Bayley did have a striking resemblance to Puck and Quinn's daughter.

"I know we hadn't had sex in over a year and suddenly you were all over me while I was drunk then 3 weeks later you're pregnant and back to not wanting anything to do with me, almost like you knew you were going to get pregnant or…" Finn couldn't finish his sentence so Santana did, "Or she was already pregnant and trying to cover her ass"

Everyone's reaction to her theory played in their eyes as realization set in. Finn's eyes clouded in anger as he looked between Quinn's tear filled eyes and Puck's guilty ones. Rachel and Sam's eyes were wide in shock while Santana's were smug with victory, "Stay the hell out of it Santana! No one wants your opinion!" Quinn shouted. Rachel could see they had gained the kids attention.

"Why don't I take the kids in for a movie and put Bayley down for a nap" Everyone agreed and Rachel wrangled the children inside. Finn broke the silence, "So is it true? Did you cheat on me with Puck and pass his kid off as mine AGAIN?!" Quinn was full blown sobbing now and knew there was no use lying anymore, "Yes" Her answer was simple and quiet just like it had been 11 years ago, but it rocked everyone's world. Finn let out a breath before he shoved himself away from the table sending his chair flying backwards, "I can't believe you!"

"I'm so sorry but I can't help it, I love him" Finn shook his head, "It all makes sense now the looks, the anger when you found out Santana was pregnant, how could you do this to our family?" Quinn continued crying, "I did this for our family… I couldn't break Brooke and Brody's family apart. I couldn't break your heart again"

Finn snorted, "Is this supposed to make me feel better? That you'd rather cheat on me than divorce me?" Soon Quinn's anger appeared, "Don't try to act like you're oh-so-innocent it's not like you really love me. If we hadn't had Brooke we wouldn't be married we wouldn't have even made it out of high school. Hell if you had your way you'd be married to Rachel!"

Just then Rachel appeared in the doorway, "You have no idea what you're talking about you're just trying to take the blame off yourself" Quinn snorted, "Maybe if you looked at me the way you looked at her or said my name instead of hers while we had sex I wouldn't have turned to Puck"

Everyone gasped, including Santana as Finn and Rachel turned bright red, "So I may have still had feelings for Rachel but I never acted on them or cheated on you" Quinn laughed, "Because she never gave you the opportunity, if she had so much as winked at you I would have been forgotten in a heartbeat. So no you never physically cheated on me but you did emotionally and mentally" Finn couldn't believe his ears, "Those are nothing compared to what you've done to me twice! I'm done with you, I want you out of my house and I want a divorce"

With that said Finn stormed out, "Finn wait!" Rachel called as she ran after him. Quinn fell to the ground in sobs as Puck went to hold her, "No! Don't touch me! You've caused enough damage" Puck pulled back as if burned and left while Sam decided to go check on the kids. Santana smiled as she watched Quinn's life crumble. Quinn looked up from her tears, "Why did you have to say anything? What did I ever do to you?" Santana snorted, "What did you do to me? Like you don't know!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Again I own nothing and have no beta.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I own nothing! I also have no beta so the mistakes are all mine!

**PREVIOUSLY:** Santana smiled as she watched Quinn's life crumble. Quinn looked up from her tears, "Why didn't you have to say anything? What did I ever do to you?" Santana snorted, "What did you do to me? Like you don't know!"

* * *

**Junior Year 2011**

During school Santana and Quinn were the epitome of frenemies Quinn may have been captain of the Cheerios but Santana was their dictator. When Quinn got pregnant Santana made her life hell for taking Puck from her and when Santana got her boob job Quinn used it to get her position on the Cheerios taken from her and so on; but the final straw came when the two went head to head for junior prom queen.

Santana and Puck had fear and intimidation working for them while Quinn got the pity vote because everyone knew Finn still loved Rachel. Quinn decided there was no way she could lose this last symbol of her popularity so at the pep assembly instead of watching a video on teenage drinking the entire student body witnessed Santana getting intimate with Brittany before ending with Santana's confession to Brittany she is a lesbian.

Santana was humiliated and tried to transfer schools but her parents, who were not supportive of her 'alternative lifestyle' refused to let her. So for the next year Santana had to endure the obscene jokes and gestures, and the name calling. But she was strong and didn't let it get to her until the worst thing of all happened. She was the attacked by a couple of guys wanting to 'fuck the queer out of her' as they put it. Santana never told anyone except her therapist and Alyssa about her rape but ever since then she blamed Quinn for ruining her life and was glad to return the favor.

* * *

**Present day 2021**

Quinn looked at her in shock, "I never realized how bad it had gotten. I felt terrible after it happened, but I was so messed up back then I thought winning prom queen was the only way to erase what happened sophomore year and I couldn't lose. I never thought of the repercussions for you"

Santana shrugged, "Well consider us even now" With that she left Quinn alone to be comforted by Sam who had just came out to check on her after seeing the kids were fine and unaffected by the mess their lives had become.

* * *

"Finn stop!" Rachel had chased Finn halfway before he finally realized she wasn't going away and stopped. Rachel caught up to him quickly, a little out of breath and she could see the tears in his eyes, "Come here let's talk" She led him to a nearby park and sat on the bench, there was an awkward silence before Rachel wrapped her arms around him and Finn began crying. It was like sophomore year all over again, Rachel rocked him a little trying to soothe him, "Shh… it'll be okay"

Finn kept his head buried in her shoulder, "How is it going to be okay? My wife of 9 years has been cheating on me with my best friend for 2 years and the daughter I've raised and loved for a year isn't mine after all! How is any of that going to be alright? How am I supposed to work with Puck? How do I explain all of this to Brooke and Brody?"

Rachel didn't know what to tell him, "I know you will figure this all out, it sucks and hurts like hell right now but you'll get through this if only for your kids' sake" Finn's cried had subsided as he moved out of Rachel's embrace, "What should I do about Quinn? I know I told her I want her out but I can't kick the mother of my children out onto the streets, but then where will I go?"

Rachel wiped away a few of his remaining tears, "Why don't you come stay with Sam and me until you get this all figured out?" Finn looked at her shocked, "Are you sure Sam will be okay with that after…" The tension returned as the confession Quinn made reappeared, "It was a long time ago and I'm sure Quinn was just being dramatic I highly doubt you still have romantic feelings for me after 10 years of being separated" Rachel joked awkwardly.

Finn's face flushed as he tried to cover, "Of course not how ridiculous would that be?" Rachel smiled half-heartedly, "Exactly! Sam has nothing to be upset about"

"Right" Finn confirmed. The two looked into each other's eyes as the tension grew from lying to each other but Rachel quickly broke it, "Well we better get back, you have to deal with Quinn and I need to discuss all this with Sam" Finn nodded as they walked back to her house in an awkward silence as they tried to figure out how they were going to be to keep their feelings under wraps while living together.

* * *

To say Sam was not happy with Finn staying in his house was an understatement. The conversation between Sam and Rachel blew up into an all-out battle as Sam claimed Rachel still harbored romantic feelings for Finn as did Finn and that he didn't trust them living under the same roof which caused Rachel to get mad and ask why he married her if he doesn't trust her which led him to ask why she married him if she was still in love with Finn.

Of course Rachel screamed she's not in love with Finn Hudson, who just so happened to enter at that moment. Sam slammed their bedroom door , Rachel turned red with embarrassment as Finn looked around uncomfortable, "I'm sorry Rach if it's going to be that big of a deal I'll leave" Rachel shook her head, "Nonsense Sam will get over it once he GROWS UP!" She shouted the last part being sure Sam heard, "Sorry, let me show you to your room I'm sure you're exhausted after a day like today" Finn nodded as he followed her down the hall.

Once he was in his new bedroom for the time being he turned to Rachel, "Thank you for all this and I'm sorry about Sam" Rachel smiled softly, "It's no problem and like I said he'll be fine once he knows he can trust us" Finn nodded as she left. He lay on the bed and tried to sleep but was disrupted by Rachel and Sam's raised voices again before hearing a door slam which indicated one of them had gone to the other guest room while a second door slammed which was the door to their bedroom. Finn couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that he wasn't all that sorry they were fighting over him, maybe Rachel's feelings for him weren't so platonic.


	6. Chapter 6

While Rachel and Sam spent the night in separate bedrooms, Finn contemplated his next move, and Quinn sat in her dark empty house, since the kids were with Puck and Santana. She was numb from the day's events and tried to make sense of what had happened.

* * *

Earlier that day as Finn packed his bags, Quinn tried grabbing him to force him to listen to her apologies, but he continued to shake her off telling her he was sick of her excuses and that he was done being the only one in their marriage who genuinely tries, "Where are you going to go?" She asked "Sam and Rachel have offered their place until we get some things sorted out" Quinn's face dropped from sobbing to anger.

"Well isn't that just great! Now you get to be with your precious Rachel every day! Are you going to be a hypocrite again and steal Sam's wife because yours cheated with Puck? God! I thought high school was over!" Finn rolled his eyes, "You're one to talk… you know what? I'm done fighting with you… good bye Quinn I'll call you with custody arrangements"

As Finn headed towards the door Quinn ran after him, "No please! I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, please don't leave me!" But Finn walked out as he slammed the door. Quinn fell to her knees in heart wrenching sobs.

* * *

Across town Puck slammed his front door as Santana hushed him, "I just got all the kids to sleep in Belle's room"

"Why? Why would you do that there in front of everyone? Why would you ruin Finn and Quinn's lives that way?" Santana glared at him, "Don't act like you don't know why. You were there; you knew the hell she put me through. I was just returning the favor"

Puck shook his head as the same question he'd had running through his head all afternoon slipped out, "How did you figure it out?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "I was awake the other night and heard you guys"

Puck could kick himself for being so careless but he was still in disbelief, "So all of this was to get back at something she did 10 years ago, something that she still regrets to this day? You broke her family apart over some stupid revenge over your teasing in high school"

"It was more than the teasing and name calling Puckerman!"

The rage bubbled out as he lost it, "Grow up! That was a decade ago! Berry got over all the crap she was put through hell so did Quinn. Why do you think yours was so much more terrible that theirs?"

"Because they weren't RAPED!" Puck looked at her speechless, "What?"

Santana felt the tears prick her eyes, "I wasn't just teased in high school I was raped because I'm a lesbian and they didn't like that" Puck felt his demeanor change, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was ashamed I didn't tell anyone until a few years ago I decided to seek counseling and then I told Alyssa" Puck fell onto the couch and rubbed a hand over his face, "So you blame Quinn for outing you and causing those guys to rape you?" Santana nodded, "Well good job Quinn's life is ruined and she's devastated… happy now?"

Puck got off the couch and went to his bedroom without looking at her. Santana stood in the silent living room, was she happy now? Suddenly the feeling of victory was gone and all she felt was regret and sadness.

* * *

The next day at the Evans' house was unbearably uncomfortable as they all got ready for the day. Sam had in fact taken up residence in the guestroom and wouldn't talk to Rachel or Finn and Rachel busied herself by getting ready to go pick Abby up so Santana could take Lexi and Belle to school. Finn couldn't take the silence so he approached Sam, "Look man don't let what Quinn said get to you, yes when Quinn and I first got married I did still love Rachel and yes when things got bad between us I would fantasize what being married to Rachel would be like… but Rachel loved you, she married you, she doesn't want to be with me okay? So please don't think me staying here is some ulterior motive to have an affair right under your nose. She's just being a friend"

Sam nodded in understanding, "I know, her generosity is one of the many things I love about her and I'm sorry I've been such a douche bag I guess I let my high school insecurities get the best of me, of course I trust you guys" Finn smiled, "Good now go talk to your wife I'll make breakfast"

Sam nodded, "Thanks for reassuring me man, sorry I doubted you" Finn smiled as he shoved him towards his bedroom as he tried to stop the sick feeling in his stomach take over he did the right thing, Rachel isn't his anymore and he's not going to ruin another of Sam's relationships to satisfy his own selfish desires.

Sam knocked timidly as he slowly stuck his head into the bedroom he shared with his wife, "Rachel?" Rachel appeared in the bathroom doorway ready for the day, "Yes?" Sam sighed as he fully entered the room and tried to figure out what to say, but he figured he should just cut to the chase, "I'm sorry baby. I was being a jackass last night and I am so sorry for the things I said to you"

Rachel was shocked but smiled softly, "What made you change your mind so quickly?" Sam approached her slowly and gently took her hand, "Finn talked to me just now he showed me how ridiculous I was behaving and how lucky I am to have such a compassionate and thoughtful wife and that I needed to get my head out of my ass"

Rachel's smile got bigger as she threw her arms around him, "I am so sorry if I ever made you second guess my love for you but you have to know Finn is just a friend"

Sam silenced her by placing his finger on her lips, "No don't even say it, I don't know why I let some decade old issue get to me so easily but I trust you and Finn; and I know you two would never do anything to hurt me or to jeopardize our family"

Rachel nodded as a few tears slipped down her cheeks before she pulled her husband in for a heated kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and easily lifted her into the air as he led her to their bed ready to show her how much he still loves her after all this time but Rachel quickly pulled away, "As much as I would love to do this with you right now I really need to go get Abby so Santana isn't late getting the girls to school" Sam groaned in frustration but moved off of her so she could get up. Rachel quickly kissed him hotly, "Just keep this in mind until tonight" Sam smiled as he kissed her one last time and she left.


End file.
